The information provided in this section is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Wiring harnesses are used to connect electrical components in various applications. When a significant number of components need to be connected in a given location, a plurality of wires, printed circuit boards (PCBs) and/or flexible substrates with conductive traces may be used. Typically, the flexible substrates include a single conductive layer and outer insulating layers (referred to herein as flexible foil or flex foil). The single conductive layer may be patterned to define traces, fingers and other structures that can be used to provide multiple connections.